


Disturbia and Pyromania (to set you free)

by Indochine



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Sex, mature - Freeform, playing with fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indochine/pseuds/Indochine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It makes a nice mix. He lights her cigarettes and makes her forget whenever she needs to, while she burns him up with the greatest passion. He loves the fire she creates in him and she's glad he can accompany her into madness. No matter what the world says, if they're together then they can survive. </p><p>(Light spoilers for novel 10.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disturbia and Pyromania (to set you free)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : All the characters you can recognize belong to Narita Ryogo.

What's being normal?

We're all different after all, so which human being dared to impose his thoughts on normality and abnormality as the truth to others?

Erika often wonders about that. It's like reality and fiction, who can say what are the limits, the true limits? People who say she's not normal are wrong, just like people who say she only believes and lives in fiction. She clearly knows what her limits are and she knows she's sane.

She looks down at Dotachin's sleeping face. She ran there, at the hospital, when she learned he was attacked. Yes… she knows she is normal because she's sad and hurt at the thought of her friend in critical conditions, she's worried and she wants revenge. Walker is gone right now, searching for clues on who did that to their dear Dotachin, and he's very angry. That's how normal people react when a love one is stabbed.

That's why she doesn't give a damn about people's opinions.

She stands up and gets out of the room. She walks towards the exit and finds Togusa here, talking on the phone with God only knows who. When he sees her, he mumbles a 'wait a minute' into his phone and concentrates on her. She nods at him because she's too tired to talk, but he understands and says 'be careful'. She nods again and leaves, knowing he'll call her if anything new happen.

Once at home, Erika resumes her little debate that started at the hospital. Now where was she? Ah yes; 'to be or not to be normal', 'to live or not to live in reality or fiction'.

She doesn't light the room she's in and goes straight to a little locker in a corner of the room, next to the window. It's a locker she nearly never opens anymore because she promised Dotachin and Togusa, but on this evening because she's alone, with Walker gone somewhere and Dotachin and Togusa at the hospital, she can't help herself. In the past, the content of the locker did serious damages but at this moment she doesn't care.

She finds what she searching for and picks up a lighter for when she is ready. Then she goes to open a cupboard near the fridge and takes the only bottle that's in.

Yes… she doesn't give a damn about people's opinions because she knows her limits, she thinks as she opens the window and then sits on the couch. She knows that whenever she is to drink that bottle and smoke that shit, she won't be normal or into reality for a long moment, she will cross her limit and won't pretend to know what she's doing anymore. She used to do that in the past before meeting Dotachin. She drinks a little of vodka from the bottle in her hand.

 _Dotachin is in the hospital because he was stabbed_ , a little voice reminds her and she gets furious about whoever the hell did that. _They're gonna pay,_ she thinks as she drinks once more. The alcohol is burning her throat a little because it's been a while since she actually drank vodka without anything else. _They're so gonna pay_.

She lights the cigarette she has just taken and inhales a long puff, then she exhales slowly and smoke fills her vision for a moment.

Erika keeps shifting from vodka to strong cigarette for several minutes, and soon, nothing is clear anymore.

It's past midnight but she doesn't give a damn when she stands up and decides to turn on the radio. They're passing a cool old song but the otaku can't remember the name of the song. She thinks to herself that it's no problem and she turns the volume up. Totally high and feeling hot, she discards her dress on the couch, leaving her in her black underwear, and stumbles into the center of the room and let the music as well as the alcohol and the drug she ingested make her forget the world's foolishness and injustice.

Walker arrives maybe ten minutes later, and he turns down the loud music. As soon as she hears that the music is way less loud than before, she stops dancing and faces her friend. She joins her hands on her pelvis and tilts her head to the side, asking him God only knows what silent question when she sees him standing there in her apartment. His eyes answer her and he lets his bag fall on the floor and he pulls his sweatshirt and shirt over his head and they join the bag on the floor.

She can see the remaining anger about what happened today in his eyes, but she's too high to really understand what it means. All Erika realizes is that he's coming slowly towards her, like a predator having found his prey, and soon his hands take hers.

Walker looks briefly towards the couch where he sees her dress and hat, the bottle of vodka, and the lighter. When seeing the lighter, something is set ablaze in his eyes and Erika feels herself being pulled down on the couch. Walker is next to her, the lighter in hand.

"What did you do with that?" he asks in a low voice. Erika smiles and shows the locker between the couch and the window. Walker goes to it, closing the window before opening the locker. He looks into the content and closes it a few seconds after, not taking anything from it. He comes back to her, the lighter still in his hands and he sits down again next to her. It seems the lighter made him forget all about today because there is no anger in his eyes anymore.

Then Walker begins to play with the lighter, pushing the button and letting the little flame come to life before releasing the pressure of his thumb and watching the flame going out. He does that several times, and each times, Erika watches carefully the movement of the flame created by the small object. She knows Walker finds it fascinating and that's why he's doing the same thing over and over. After a few minutes, she can't take it anymore.

"Light me another cigarette." She asks him in a whiny tone.

"No." He shakes his head and continues to play with the lighter.

"Pleeeeease!" She asks again, trying to take the lighter from him.

"No." he says, refusing again.

Erika crosses her arms over her black bra and begins to pout. She doesn't like when he's annoying her on purpose. He's still playing with the lighter but his eyes are on her and there is a smile on his lips, and Erika decides that she can win by fetching her cigarette in the locker by herself. However when she begins to stand up, he suddenly takes her arm and pulls her back down.

"You're not nice Yumacchi!" she says louder than she intended to. She's still in her underwear and he's still shirtless when he kind of forces her to lie down on her back on the couch, with him positioning himself above her.

"I don't really want to be nice tonight," he whispers in her ear. "Besides," he adds with a low voice, accentuating each word, "you've been a very bad girl for smoking when you said you had stopped."

Erika looks into his eyes and she can see raw desire for her but there is also a sparkle of madness, and she loves it. It's not the first time they're in this kind of situation, they made love in the past but tonight, it's special. She knows he wants to play with fire, even though he is not supposed to and maybe she can take advantage of that…

"Yumacchi…" she begins, with a hesitant voice, as if to show him her submissiveness. "Yumacchi, if you give me another cigarette, I'll let you _**burn**_ me…! How… does that sound?" Walker raises his eyebrows but inside he already accepted her proposition. It's amazing how the idea of any fire makes him react. He gets off of her in a swift movement and goes to the locker; there he takes one cigarette from it, and comes back to the couch. Erika sits up and takes the cigarette between her forefinger and middle finger, waiting for Walker to light it for her but he doesn't.

"Yumacchiiiiii…!" she pleads with a whiny voice. Walker sighs but he uses the lighter to set the tip ablaze, and his friend hums in contentment. She takes the other tip of the cigarette to her lips and breathes in deeply, her eyes closing to savor the moment.

Erika knows that Walker is faking his annoyance right now because he definitely finds her beautiful and attractive like that, because she's holding something burning near her face. They both know a single cigarette can start a fire and Walker is totally excited by that simple fact so she decides to play with him a little and she turns the cigarette around so that the burning tip is now facing her lips. Erika can see that Walker noticed but he does nothing.

Sensually, she sits comfortably on the couch, spreading her legs a little and letting one of them touch Walker's knees, and her friend doesn't take her eyes of her. Her left arm goes behind her head and she slowly approaches the burning tip to her lips, her eyes glued to Walker. Slowly, she opens her mouth and let her tongue slide over her upper lip tentatively and she can hear Walker holding her breath. The burning tip passes her lips and she closes her mouth on it, her eyelids falling to cover her eyes soon after. It's in and she touches it once with her tongue, moaning slightly, before Walker seizes her right wrist, getting the cigarette out of her mouth. He takes the burning tip between his thumb and forefinger and quenches it. A quick look at his pants tells her that he loved her little show.

As soon as it's off, Erika let it fall from her hand onto the couch, and Walker's weight pushes her down on the couch once more, his body covering hers, his hands on her hips, and his lips meeting hers. The kiss is hot and needy, deep and hungry, hips rocking again the other's, hands gripping at each other, his tongue probing into her mouth, not letting her breathe properly. Erika is glad she's already in her underwear because she'll be able to feel him in her sooner that way, but Walker has other plans.

Breaking the kiss, he takes both her wrists in one hand that he pins over her head, his knees trapping her legs on the couch. His other hand still has the lighter and he starts to use it, struggling during ten seconds to obtain a flame. Once the flame is out, he first raises it a little for his friend to see, as if to warn her of what he is planning to do. Erika breathes faster, both in excitation and apprehension, as he approaches the flame to her belly. She can feel the heat, and as soon as he touches her skin with the lighter her body jerks.  
This sensation… it doesn't hurt and she wants to feel it again. Walker brings the flame near her navel and applies it against her soft skin for five seconds. She yelps in return, head jerking back against the couch, her eyes closing both under the slight pain and the great pleasure to know that it's Walker burning her.

"Aaah…!" she moans, "a-again…!"

Walker tilts his head to the side as if he wants to ask 'really?', but he smiles, happy that his friend let him do what he wants because she trusts him. He lays the lighter next to her and uses his free hand to get to the hem of her panties. Erika raises her pelvis to help him but it's not that easy with his knees blocking her legs. A moment later they managed to get the piece of clothes out of the way and Walker repositions himself just like before, taking the lighter in hand again. However, Erika seems to realize suddenly what he wants to do and she struggles a little.

"No!" She says pleadingly, biting her lips, "Not here, Walker!"

Her friend looks at her, debating inwardly of what to do, and he breaks the eye contact before resuming what he was doing and bringing the lighter even closer to her crotch while Erika keeps on struggling.

"Trust me," he says when she tries to break her hands free from his grasp, "I'm not going to hurt you." That does the trick and Erika stops debating, her eyes following closely Walker's actions.

Walker can't help but think of how beautiful and how wet she is as his hand gets closer to her slit. Flicking the lighter around, he strokes slowly her entrance with the other part and he hears Erika gasps. She probably wasn't expecting this. Even more slowly, he teases her around her entrance before pushing the lighter a little inside her slit. His friend's body jerks a little and she gasps again. She tries to give him more room but his knees are still blocking her legs.

"Yumacchi… AH!" She is stopped in mid-sentence when he pushes the lighter in again. "Let… let me go Yumacchi…!" He stops his actions when he hears her. "I mean I...Aaaah!" She's unable to finish because he suddenly let go of her wrists and her legs to gain better access to her slit, so here he is now, a hand holding one thigh to make room, teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue while one of his hand still pushes the lighter in and out faster and faster, in a perfect rhythm with his tongue.

She is wet and _fucking_ delicious. He licks her clit over and over, wanting to give her more because he loves her. As for him, the part with the lighter, combining his pyromania tendencies and his desire for her, makes him harder than he has ever been before, and he's grateful it's her because he knows nobody else would have accepted.

Erika closes her eyes again under all the pleasure he's giving her. She's lost between the lighter and his tongue, and now he's going even faster. Her hands go to grip at his hair, showing him where she likes it the best. He's _so_ talented with his tongue that she smiles to herself with delight.

At a moment she feels the lighter being totally pulled out and she whines a little at the loss but Walker doesn't let her mourning for too long; he takes each of her buttocks in hands and his tongue soon replaces the lighter. And he's going in and out and in and out and she's nearly screaming at how good it is. His tongue is going deeper than the lighter and she approaches her limits quickly.

"S-stop!" She orders, "Stop, Yumacchi or I'm going to…!" So he stops when he hears her even though he wanted to send her over the edge.

"Want to taste yourself?" he asks her as he licks his lips and he kisses her when she nods happily. Her arms circle his neck to hold him close to her. When they break the kiss, they look into each other's eyes for a long moment, and after a silent agreement, they separate briefly for her to take off her bra and for him to get rid of his pants and boxer.

The two otaku are now both totally naked and Erika extends her hand towards Walker as an invitation he cannot refuse. She lies on her back but Walker shakes his head.

"Hands and knees, or with your back facing me, "he asks. Erika turns around and lies on her stomach, raising her rump higher and spreading her legs.

Walker doesn't lose a minute and enters her from behind, his hands tightening on her hips. She's so wet from before that it's easy to penetrate her, and in that position he can go deeper than if she was on her back. He hisses lowly when he's finally entirely inside and she moans a little loudly at the feeling of him feeling her completely. He begins to push in and out and when she's totally lubricated and used to his presence, he increases his rhythm. Soon, his hands let go of her hips and go over hers, entwining his fingers with hers and he covers her back with his body, letting his head go at the junction between her neck and shoulder. His hands tighten over hers as he goes even faster and they're both making noise now.

Finally Erika's cries and tightness send him over the edge and he thrusts hard again twice before releasing himself in her, and when she feels him coming into her, she calls his name once and reaches her orgasm right after.

The two otaku still after the end of their lovemaking and attempt to catch their breath. Walker is still in her, his hands still clutching hers. He doesn't leave her warmness for another two minutes, but when he feels her trying to stretch a little, he moves out of her and she makes room for him to lie next to her.

They stay silent for a long time and Walker feels sleep beginning to come over him when he hears Erika's voice.

"Yumacchi…." She's hesitant, "don't tell the others that I've smoked tonight. I promised Dotachin I would stop." That's understandable.

"Alright," he answers sleepily with his eyes closed, "and you don't tell them that I burnt you a little with a lighter."

Erika's laugh is distant and she mumbles "that's a promise" before drifting off to sleep just like him.

In a few hours they will wake up and it will be a new day to find Kadota's mugger and to reflect on the particular night they spent.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from 2015: Even though I read the last novels and I know Yumasaki is aromantic and Erika is bi (while having this crush on Kadota), there are not enough stories about them, so I decided to repost this old story (originally written in 2013) here. Maybe I should just write a Kadota/Erika one.


End file.
